1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus, a display method, and a program.
2. Description to the Related Art
Recently developed is a flat panel display apparatus in which pixels including a self-light-emitting element, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), are arranged in a matrix.
The self-light-emitting element (hereinafter referred to as a “light-emitting element” in some cases), such as an OLED, may deteriorate in proportion to a luminance of emitted light and a light-emitting time thereof. Since an image displayed on a display apparatus may not be uniform, light-emitting elements (OLEDs) may differently deteriorate. For example, a light-emitting element that displays a high-luminance color, such as white, tends to easily deteriorate compared to a light-emitting element that displays a low-luminance color, such as black.
When the deterioration of a light-emitting element is in progress, the luminance of the light-emitting element tends to become lower than that of a light-emitting element that deteriorates relatively slowly. As a result, for example, when a uniform color is displayed after a certain pattern is displayed for a long time, the pattern may remain visually recognizable. Such a phenomenon is generally known as “image sticking” (or “burn-in”).
In an example for reducing a luminance difference between pixels due to the deterioration of the pixels, a part of light from a light-emitting element may be received by a photodiode included in a pixel circuit, and the amount of current supplied to the light-emitting element may be controlled on the basis of a result of the reception of light, thereby compensating for luminance deterioration of the light-emitting element. However, since a transistor for controlling the amount of current supplied to a light-emitting element is operated in a saturation region, characteristics of the transistor are changed, thereby causing unstable operation.
In an another example, a part of light from a light-emitting element may be received by a photodiode included in a pixel circuit, and a light-emitting time (duty ratio) of the light-emitting element may be controlled on the basis of a result of the reception of light, thereby compensating for luminance deterioration of the light-emitting element. However, since a light-emitting amount of a light-emitting element is controlled by regulating the duty ratio when light is emitted, a contour that was not originally contained (e.g., a false contour) in a video may be observed when the video is displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.